


Flight

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Camp Nanowrimo, Good Lucifer, Hybrid Crowley, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Flight, Multi, Self-Lubrication, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's ninth Flight and he's starting to feel useless. It doesn't help that he's a Nester that has more muscle and is taller than most Protectors. What is an angel starting to get into the desperate phase to do?</p>
<p>Lucifer and Gabriel were a Protector and Breeder without a Nester. They'd been in the Flights for more than ten years and never found one that would fight and make them prove themselves worthy to the Nester in question. It's frustrating and boring and even Michael has a full mating group with that Winchester kid and the littlest angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

            _There are hands everywhere, all over his body. They wandered over his chest and stomach, over the back of his legs and up to his ass. They were soft with callouses in all the right places to make the skin under them tingle and they were just warm enough to light his skin on fire in deliciously yummy ways._

_He was getting completely soaking wet and he could feel two erections pressing against him. One lying on his right calf and the other was pressed fervently into his left peck. Sam whimpered, he couldn’t move and he could smell… pancakes… and… bacon…_

_But that didn’t matter because there was a long, slim finger pressed against his tight wetness and-_

            Sam’s eyes snapped open in pure shock and he flailed out of the blankets on his bed, which were already soaking wet with the slick that was leaking all over his thighs and running down the back of his legs. He groaned and contemplated doing the laundry by himself or just letting Dean do it, like usual, and endure the bitching that would ensue.

            Of course Dean could just make Cas do it, but Cas was nesting in the last phase of his first pregnancy and refused to leave his nesting room – i.e. Dean, Michael, and Castiel’s bedroom. So Sam was all out of luck, if Cas did the laundry he would just sigh and ask Sam to “please be more careful when you are close to the Flights” but Dean would bitch and moan about how Sam was an idiot for not wearing some sort of padding and how he needed to find a “big ass Protector and a Breeder that I have to threaten to keep his hands off of you” which would just make Sam bitchy for the next two days and make the dreams worst.

            Sam took a deep breath and sighed as he looked down at his blue boxers with black stars on them which were completely soaked through and crusting around the bottom. Oh, for God’s sake!

            The huge brown wings on his back ruffled in irritation. He was going to have to do his clothes by himself as well now.

Well… Dean’s going to be cleaning the floors and sweeping for the next two days. He’s going to bitch… for days… and Sam is going to have to listen to him up until Michael gets fed up with it enough to fuck Sam’s brother into the floor… and over the kitchen table… and against the wall… in every room of the house… except for their bedroom… so Sam will see all of it. Double damn.

            He just really, _really_ hoped that he wasn’t going to have to buy a new mattress because if this one stained then he wasn’t going to keep it and burn it instead of sleeping on it. That would just be a little too humiliating for his tastes and he had enough money saved up, not to mention that his brother would laugh his ass off at him when he smelled it.

            Heaving a sigh Sam stood up and bent down to pull the blankets off the bed, then chucked them into the basket by the door. His hand was wet now and he’s pretty sure that there’s wetness drying on his lower back as well. He needed a shower.

            Sam looked down at his sheets and pillow. Nothing had touched the pillow, thank everything in existence, but the sheet was soaked. He chucked the pillow at the wall and peeled the sheet back to sigh in relief when he saw that while the sheet was wet his natural slick hadn’t soaked through to the mattress. Things were looking up but only slightly.

            There was a knock on his bedroom door. “Samuel, Dean says it’s time to get up.” A voice said from the other side of the door.

            Sam grinned as he bundled the sheets into the laundry basket, Dean and Cas’s Protector is a nice guy and perfect for the two younger men. Most people were scared of him but he was actually the great big softy king of Softyland.

            “Tell him to let me take a shower first.” Sam said as he stripped down and wandered towards the en suite bathroom, tossing his boxers over his shoulders to land in the basket as he edges around his bed. He avoids touching the bed with his hands but as he wakes up fully he registers that he’s still leaking and his hole was clenching and unclenching in a plea to be filled.

            Sam groaned in irritation, he hated being a Nester. If he had turned out to be a Protector like everyone though he would be then he’d be with Madison and Jessica instead of being some random unmated Nester that was too tall and _way_ too muscular to be a worthy mate for anyone at all.

            It had been four years since he had presented as a Nester and he had been passed up in all eight of the Flights he had participated in. For the first three Flights he had actually tried to get caught but by the fourth he realized that he was only going to get chased by demons and he absolutely no desire to bend over for a creature that thrived on others pain.

Ruby was alright but she didn’t have a torture fetish and already had a mating group made up of another demon – Meg – and an angel Protector – Anna. So after those he started to hide.

            He knew all the best hiding places by now and that meant he would never get caught unless he wanted to be, if Dean was still flying all over the place during the Flights he would come complain to him about there being no good Nesters to fly after – after the first half-hour – and keep all the more aggressive demons away. Of course the time before last Michael had found them and Sam had flown away mid panic to go find another place to hide. Luckily Michael hadn’t wanted him, he’d wanted Dean, because Michael was an archangel and had three sets of silvery-steel wings and would have easily caught Sam if he had wanted to.

            After the Flight had ended at sunset Dean hadn’t come home, it had taken two hours after that for Sam’s older brother to get home smelling like blood and sex and a Protector’s musky seed. It had freaked the younger Winchester the fuck out. Michael had apologized loudly and repeatedly for scaring Sam and stealing his brother until Sam felt like he’d kicked a puppy by not accepting the apologies.

            The next Flight the two other angels had zeroed in on Castiel – a first time Flyer – right away, so this time round Sam was all by himself and would have to fly faster and hide better than he ever had before to evade capture. It also didn’t help that Cas was nesting so the other two wouldn’t leave the house.

            Not having Dean there to scare away the sleazier, crueler Breeders and Protectors by doing his “my-baby-brother! back-off!” thing was going to be a challenge also because even though it was illegal to take a Nester’s virginity outside of a Flight there were some people who really didn’t care and would rape a Nester before the Flight even started.

            Sam sighed as he flicked the light with an elbow and stepped into the shower, which was already on and blessedly hot. His muscles ached for some strange reason which could probably be attributed to the thrashing he had probably been doing in his sleep.

            He glanced down and sighed at his erection as he reached for the soap. Now, did he finish himself off to save himself some discomfort or would the smell of sex attract the Protectors and Breeders to him faster?

            Sam’s dick throbbed hotly and his ass clenched tight making Sam whimper in longing. Damn it!

            The impending Flight was making him needy and lustful and he knew his will was running low because it had been four years since he presented. Four years and eight Flights since he presented, this was his ninth Flight today, most unmated Nesters started openly spreading like a slut to anyone who even glanced at them when they reached their fifty Flight. He’d lasted three Flights longer than was expected of a Nester to last unmated.

            Sam took a deep breath and let it out slow as he reached for the soap and a washcloth. If only he’d been born a Protector.

 

~*****~

 

            _Jessica and Maddison giggled delightedly as Sam read from “ Magical Men and Their Woman” in a dramatic, flaily manner. Just as he reached a very inappropriate part - for children the three of them’s age - he clutched his chest dramatically and flopped over on the couch as they all started laughing hysterically._

_It took a good ten minutes and a very frowny Dean to get them to shut up and begin to breathe properly again._

_“It’s_ sooo _romantic.” Maddison said sarcastically and flipped her hair in the middle of a ridiculous hip and shoulder flounce combo. Sam snorted in amusement and Jessica giggled again._

_“I think the Flights are romantic.” Jessica said and then frowned. “At least when you have people that you trust in the running for your attention.” She glanced contemplatively at the two other ten year olds in the living room. “Like if it was us.”_

_Sam blushed and Maddison grinned ludely, even at age ten you could tell she was going to be a Breeder. “You’ll be our little Nester and Sam’ll be our big, strong Protector.” Maddison said batting her lashes at the boy on the couch, just getting into his gangly phase. He squeaked and rolled off of the couch to be at eye level with the two girls sitting on the floor. “Our very clumsy big, strong Protector.” She finished._

_Sam pouted in frustration and looked at Jessica as the blonde shook her head gently and stretched her honey colored wings twitching slightly. Jessica knew what she was because her parents knew when she was born, same thing with Maddison, though Maddie’s early puberty and relatively large chest were a big indicator of her status as well. Sam on the other hand didn’t know what he was._

_Nesters could tell what their children were by scent at birth but they tended to keep it to themselves for a good year before telling their mating group. Now that he was starting to grow a little pudgy while still growing taller at the same time it was becoming to become apparent that he was going to become a Protector. Sam’s Nester had died when he was only six months old. His Breeder had been devastated, especially since it had been Sam’s Protector that had killed her in the first place, killing her for hoarding John’s attention and the new baby, too._

_“Don’t tease him, Maddie.” Jessica said as she rolled her eyes at Sam’s antics and then gave Maddie a playful glance that Sam didn’t see as he flopped around on the floor like a massive, big eyed puppy._

_Maddison nodded and they launched themselves at Sam in a tickle attack that Dean just smirked at and walked right past as he shook his head in an amused way. The sound of Sam calling for help fading into laughter._

 

~*****~

 

            Gabriel moaned tiredly as he roused himself from sleep to Lucifer cursing at the coffee machine and banging around in the kitchen. “Keep it down.” He moaned as he climbed out of the king sized bed in the center of the bedroom. He was rock hard on day of the twentieth-something Flight he had attended and it was starting to become very depressing.

            Lucifer and Gabriel had been looking for a Nester to complete their mate group together with but none of the Nesters were good enough to go after. As soon as any of them saw the six wings on both of the archangels’ backs they just rolled over to take anything that the two of them might give out to them.

That was too easy. That was how Raphael had gotten Uriel and Zachariah, and boy was that a mating group made in Hell. Gabriel and Lucifer wanted a Nester who would run and hide and fight them until the two of them showed them that the Nester could submit around them and not worry about trivial things. They wanted to prove themselves to their Breeder and none of the Breeders in the Flights would let them!

And now Gabriel had made himself hard at the thought of a Nester letting them dominate them and the thought of them letting Gabriel and Lucifer curl around the Nester to block out the world only added to the arousal. He was going to need a cold shower… and possibly a fuck against the wall. Mmmm…

Gabriel licked his lips and stretched languidly like a cat that had got the cream, ate the canary, and was rewarded with belly rubs as well as a happy ending. It was an indication of how strong his Breeder instincts were acting up in anticipation of the Flight that was going on today, probably the last Flight that Lucifer and him would participate in considering they were starting to approach the danger zone of when Breeders and Protectors went mad.

There was always that one smell that stood out from the rest but Gabriel and Lucifer could never find it and besides it was always, _always_ frustratingly tangled in and around another Breeder’s sent. It was also covered by demon upon demon and violence and blood. But it always remained unclaimed, frustrating the two archangels to no end.

Last time there was no Breeder scent to tangle round the Nester scent but the two of them had only realized that too late to do anything about it.

“Gabe! It’s almost noon! Get ready!” Lucifer yelled from across the house making Gabriel jump and look around guiltily for a pair of boxers and pants to wear to the Flight.

He couldn’t wear just any pants either, he couldn’t wear the leather pants he normally did for example, he’d just end up damaging them permanently and he liked those pants. Either they’d get ripped when he tried to get them off to get at an available Nester or he’d cum on the inside out of pure frustrated rutting against Lucifer. Leather was _really_ hard to clean. Yeah, Gabriel needed to find a pair of jeans. Did he own jeans?

“They’re on the desk!” Lucifer yelled at him. And Gabriel had said that out loud didn’t he, he really needed to stop that.

When Lucifer got home from the Flight he was going to be such a whiny bitch to deal with if they didn’t catch a Nester this time round and Gabriel knows he’s going to be a randy bastard as well. Those two reactions were not compatible with each other unless Gabriel was fucking Lucifer into the floor. Oh and hello newly renewed boner, you are going to be very unhappy today.

Gabriel sighed and reached for the brand new jeans – Lucifer must have bought them yesterday because the tag is still on and Gabriel couldn’t even remember the last time Lucifer tolerated anything less than a designer brand in the house. They’re dark, almost black and would hug Gabriel’s legs nicely but still have enough room in the front for his boner to remain frictionless. Lucifer had awesome fashion sense.

“Love you, babe!” Gabriel called out as he pulled on his boxers and new, soon to be ruined jeans. Three, two, one-

“Don’t call me babe!” Lucifer yelled as his Breeder strode into the kitchen looking incredibly smug and he growled in a combination of anger/lust that made Gabriel shiver.

Lucifer leaned forward to whap Gabriel on the head missing by inches as Gabriel ducked his swing. Gabriel gave a short laughing whine of protest and pouted. Then his face lit up as his eyes fell on the ‘Trickster’ mug on the counter and he dived for the sugar filled coffee, letting out little happy noises.

Lucifer tried not to grin as the younger angel made a show of having a fake orgasm over the taste of the liquid in the cup and then almost snorted his own out his nose when the Breeder gave him a ridiculously exaggerated wink. “Gabe.” He warned as his cock began to stir in his pants. Gabriel pouted and looked up at the Protector through his lashes. “No, Gabe. We can’t. You need to save that,” Lucifer said as he ran his hand over the front of Gabriel’s jeans, “for any Nester we catch.”

Gabriel gave a long throaty moan and squirmed against his Protector’s hand, leaning sideways to rest his head against Lucifer’s shoulder to gasp into the other blonde’s shoulder his scent intensifying as his hard on became impossibly harder. “Fuck me.” Gabriel whined.

Lucifer grinned down at the shorter man. “I can’t.” He said and Gabriel keened in need in response to that comment. He frowned. “No, Gabe, I literally physically can’t and even if I could it would be against the rules.”

Gabriel pouted into Lucifer’s shoulder. That was actually true, the hormones Lucifer’s body was producing for the Flight were primarily adrenaline and a peculiar little chemical called Pro-04 that prevented any Protector from getting hard unless they were claiming a new member of their mating group. The chemicals ramped up with each Flight where Pro-05 – the chemical Protectors released when they mated a new member of the mating group – wasn’t produced as well so while last year Gabriel got Lucifer hard after a week of celibacy, and a _lot_ of teasing and stimulation he wouldn’t be able to get Lucifer even half-hard this time round until a month after the Flight.

The gold-winged archangel on the other hand was producing both Br-00 – a chemical that made a Breeder’s hard on almost permanent – and Br-01 – a chemical that alerted every unmated Nester in the vicinity dripping wet – which would cause people to leer and Lucifer to get snappy. He would stop producing Br-01 a day after the Flight but he wouldn’t stop producing Br-00 for another month after the event if they didn’t claim a Nester. So he’d be fucking Lucifer into the mattress with no pleasure for the other party, Gabriel hated when that happened.

The two of them had known each other when they were little and they were the best friends in the world with the worst sexual tension ever until they both presented and then became the hopelessly hot, in love, and constantly fucking couple that everyone had always knew they would be. Gabriel knew Lucifer better than he knew himself, putting Lucifer made Gabriel feel empty inside.

“Besides,” Lucifer said, shaking Gabriel from his thoughts, “if Michael could catch a Nester then we sure can.” He brushed Gabriel’s hair away from his forehead in a gentle caress that the younger man purred at.

Gabriel shut his golden eyes and then they both jumped as the bell in the town hall rang out the call for all Protectors and Breeders to congregate in the square. The Nesters were about to be released and that was the call for the wait so they could catch the Nesters’ scents so that Breeders and Protectors could track them better.

 

~*****~

 

            Sam shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the group of Nesters, he was standing head and shoulders above everyone else, it was making him extremely uncomfortable. That alone was enough to make Sam self-conscious but it also had the double effect of making him feel like a worthless, unfit, caveman of a Nester.

            The large man tried to shrink in on himself as the other Nester’s scents mixed in with his, it made his hackles rise in irritation at the competition. It didn’t help that his instincts were screaming at him about how he needed to attract a mate and how he’d never do it with his butt plugged to stop his slick from flowing freely and how he needed to get away from the other Nester’s and show off his big strong wings. But that was instinct talking, in reality Sam knew that no one would be flying after him in this Flight.

            “ _Welcome, one and all. Nesters, Breeders, and Protectors. To the Summer Flight!”_ A voice called from the podium in the center of the square where everyone was congregated. Sam gulped and attempted to stand up straighter. “ _This year we have a lovelly selection of Nesters to be flown-“_

            “You nervous?” Someone asked from Sam’s elbow. Sam glanced down and shifted slightly away from the young boy who was talking to him. “I mean, I’m nervous as fuck, and I’ve got my soon to be mate gunning for me.”

            “Yeah, I’m nervous,” Sam said as he gazed out over the Protector’s and Breeder’s staring hungrily at the Nester’s, “Most of the angels won’t try to fly me and nearly all of the demons were chased off by my brother. All I’ve got left are the extreme sadists and the desperate ones.”

            “That sucks balls, then again I don’t know who our Protector is going to be.” The boy said and sighed. “My name’s Adam by the way.”

            “Sam.”

            “Hey, who’s the guy in the Armani suit standing next to the hellhound?” Adam asked as he looked over the crowd.

            Sam looked over at the person that Adam was talking about. He was slightly portly and he looked slightly older than most of the Protectors in the square but still quite attractive. There was a gigantic circle of clear space around him due to the _massive_ hellhound lying down at the man’s side. That was Crowley.

            “His name’s Crowley, the hellhound’s Aziraphale, he breeds them but that one is his favorite. He’s from Earth, Brittan to be precise, so this is only his second Flight.” Sam told Adam and shivered as Crowley looked their way, giving them a nod.

            “Angel or demon.” Adam asked, a blush slowly creeping over his cheeks.

            “He’s a hybrid, actually. Angel Breeder and a demon Nester.”

            “He’s hot.”

            Sam looked at the smaller man and blinked slowly. “Don’t you want someone younger though?” he asked. Most Nesters didn’t go for Protectors or Breeders above twenty-five, thirty if the mate in question had aged well and Crowley was in his mid-thirties. But then again he was quite powerful and had a good income, he would be the second chose for a few disappointed Nesters who didn’t get their first chose.

            “Nah, younger guys are too juvenile for me to deal with on a regular basis. At least I know he has a steadily paying job and won’t just mooch off me and Balthy.” Adam said as Crowley cocked his head as if to listen to something they couldn’t hear. Oh, god he was listening to them.

            Sam blushed slightly in embarrassment. “He’s listening.”

            “I don’t care, the man knows he’s attractive.”

            The anouncer’s voice broke through Sam and Adams conversation. “ _Nester’s are you ready!”_ The Nester’s all cheered and Sam gulped as he spread his wings. “ _Then, fly!”_

            With one strong pump of his wings Sam was the first in the air, blood pumping in his veins at a furious pace. He had to get out of there before the other Nesters swarmed.

 

~*****~

 

            _“Sammy.” Dean said as he avoided Sam’s gaze. “You’re going to go on your first Flight alone and I want you to know that I am very proud of you.”_

_Sam gave Dean a side long bitch-face that said very clearly “who are you and what have you done with my brother” because they were about to have a chick-flick moment. What the fuck was going on._

_“Um, thanks Dean.” Sam said in a totally weirded out voice._

_Dean swallowed. “So I want you to go out there and fly like you’ve never flown before. This year is going to be harder than ever.” He said._

_Sam edged away as a blush spread over Dean’s cheeks. “Yeah, Dean. I will.”_

_“And take this with you.” Dean said, holding up a box as he looked like he was going to combust._

_Sam took the box and looked at it. His eyes went wide. “Dean.”_

_“Yeah, Sammy.”_

_“Is this a butt plug?!”_

_“….maybe.”_

_“Dean!” Sam yelled at him completely and utterly embarrassed._

_Dean stared at the ceiling as his cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. “Cas bought it for you, okay.” He said and rubbed his neck slightly. “He said if you put it in at the before the Flight and wash the outside of your, uh… area, with a washcloth then it should stop your, um… fluids from… leeking and it’ll make you harder to find.” They were both blushing at this point._

_Of course this would be Castiel’s idea, the little angel may be the best around for organization and stuff like that but his social skills and common knowledge were atrocious. Sam had had rather awkward sharing sessions with the blue eyed menace in the past and still couldn’t look Cas in the eye after the last one about being pregnant. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Cas wouldn’t leave his nest so Dean had to give him the – he hem – toy instead. This was equally, if not more, mortifying._

_“Um…” Sam started, face feeling like his face was going to seer off, “Tell Cas thanks, I guess.” He said hesitantly as he turned around slowly._

_“I, uh, will.” Dean said and Sam darted up the stairs to his room._

 

~*****~

 

            Gabriel was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as he watched the Nesters take off, he wanted to fly. He _needed_ to fly, but he couldn’t, if he took off now than he would be disqualified and Lucifer as well, by default.

            That big Nester, the one with the brown and tawny wings, looked like he would be worth catching and he was smart to, huddling in the middle where the other Nesters’ scents were strongest. If an enemy ever got past Gabriel or Lucifer then that Nester would be able to keep them in a fight long enough to either kill them or for help to arrive.

            “Let’s try to catch him then.” Lucifer said from his side. Gabriel cursed under his breath, he’d done it again! “One last good chase before we have to leave for Earth or go mad.”

            “Yeah,” Gabriel said absently.

            “You boys had better not be eyeing up my Adam.” A smooth British voice said from behind them. The mated pair glanced over their shoulders to look at the intruder.

            Gabriel grinned happily. “Balthy! We’d never!” He said as Balthazar narrowed his eyes.

            “We have met Adam and do not wish to indulge in his particular brand of scorn.” Lucifer scoffed.

Gabriel elbowed him in the ribs but the reaction could have been worst all told. If Balthazar had been anyone other than Gabriel’s little brother, or – God forbid – a Protector that Lucifer saw as a threat then Lucifer would have torn him to shreds.

Balthazar gave a faint knowing smile. “Good. Now then what’s this I hear about you two heading to Earth if you don’t find a Nester this time round?” He asked.

Gabriel sighed and he suddenly looked very tired and worn down. “It’s better than going mad, better than death, and better than getting locked up in the Cage. I’d never survive in there, Balthy. Do you have any idea what they do to Breeders in that place?” The golden eyed man said, fear glinting deep under the gold.

Balthazar winced in sympathy as Lucifer growled and pulled Gabriel closer to him by the hand. Lucifer growled in a warning and Balthazar slowly backed up. “I’ll be going then. Good luck.” He said in a quiet voice.

“ _Breeders and Protectors are you ready!”_ The announcer called out over the crowd and many of the angels cheered excitedly.

Gabriel had doubts about most of the younger ones, they looked more like children than people ready to fly for a mate. One boy was wearing headphones and some of the girls had heals on for fucks sake! What was wrong with people?!

Common sense! Was that so much to ask for?!

The Nesters weren’t going to care about how cool you were in head phones if you couldn’t hear them or how good you looked in heals if you broke your ankle and couldn’t catch them. Seriously! That had happened a few times in past Flights!

The Flights were supposed to match up groups with the best chemistry. That’s why scent was so important and why the brown winged Nester was so smart. If they didn’t smell appealing then they probably wouldn’t match up well with you… or were related to you. There had been a few instances of someone using perfume and getting mated to their cousin or someone they were completely incompatible with, it was a really stupid move to wear perfume to a Flight.

“ _Fly!”_ The announcer yelled and the flock of angels and demons in the square took flight.

Everyone rose into the air as one and took off after the Nesters. Gabriel and Lucifer hovered above the ground searching for that particular scent that they had been fallowing since four years ago but never went after because of the Breeder scent layered over it.

Gabriel found it mixed in with everyone else’s after a minute and took off flying, using all six of his wings to his advantage. Lucifer sighed at the energetic angel’s reaction and fallowed a little bit behind so that his own scent didn’t distract the Breeder from his quest to find a good Nester. He scanned the air and the ground around them where couples and groups were already starting to form.

Crowley saluted them from where he was leaning against a tree waiting for Balthazar to let go of Adam. Lucifer nodded back in acknowledgement of his chose.

Suddenly Gabriel zigged towards the cliffs that the city was built near and Lucifer had to turn sharply in order not to lose sight of his Breeder. Gabriel had always been better at acrobatics and was faster than Lucifer but the Protector could outlast pretty much anyone when it came to distance flying. It was exasperating at points but right now Lucifer was grateful for that fact, because at the moment Gabriel could catch their Nester and Lucifer would still have enough energy to claim them as well.

There were a few cases where the Breeder and Protector had caught their Nester but didn’t have enough energy to fuck them into the ground, so the Nester was snatched up by someone else instead. Lucifer would not let that happen to his mate or himself.

Gabriel had flown out over the water for a bit before he whined piteously and started mock dives at the water. “He took a dip!” He whined at Lucifer. “He washed all the scents off! He probably smells like sea weed now!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “That’s the point Gabriel, if he smells like salt water it will throw us off the scent. It also means we’ll have to chase him on the ground instead of flying him because his wings are too wet. Most Breeders and Protectors can’t run for shit.”

Gabriel perked up slightly. “He’s smart.” The younger archangel chirped happily and did a small loop to show his sudden pleasure at the situation.

Lucifer shook his head and turned to fly towards the cliffs. “Yes, but we’re smarter, now come on. If he took a dip his scent will become stronger after a bit and we can track the salty, plant-like scent up until then.” He yelled over his shoulder.

Gabriel zipped past him almost before he could finish the sentence causing the Protector to sigh again and fallow at a slower pace. Sometimes Gabriel was exhausting to be around, this was probably going to be one of those times. The sugar with coffee that Gabriel had earlier was starting to have more of an impact and he was going to crash.

Lucifer glided to a stop over the edge of the sea cliff as his Breeder landed and stumbled slightly. Yup, he was drunk on a sugar high and he was going to crash _hard_ once they got home, if not before.

“They landed here!” Gabriel yelled over his shoulder at the archangel still in the sky.

“I’ll go do a fly over and see if I can find him in a clearing or something! He’s fighting his instincts as it is!” The other blonde yelled back down to his companion.

“’Kay!” Gabriel said, honey eyes flashing gold for a second and then darted into the trees.

Lucifer shook his head and flapped his wings to get enough lift to get out over the trees but he was still just low enough to reach down and touch the tops of the trees if he wanted to. This way he could see through most of the gaps between branches.

Slowly the Protector started to fly out in ever widening half circles to try and spot the elusive Nester that he and Gabriel were tracking. Every couple of minutes he would land in a clearing to investigate and sniff around, unfortunately the closest he got to the Nester was Breeder being taken by a Protector who hissed at Lucifer and would have attacked if he had gotten any closer to his new mate. Lucifer had just rolled his eyes and taken off again.

Just when he was about to give up he caught a whiff of garden like smells mixed with seaweed and the sound of a distressed scream. It made his freeze all but his wings and race toward the sound, sending out a call for Gabriel at the same time.

The Nester in trouble would not take kindly to a Protector who had just dive bombed the in a wave of aggression and fighting instinct.

Lucifer looked around rapidly. Where were they? Where were- There! Being pinned atop a rock in the middle of a clearing by a demon Protector!

He was obviously distressed and was not enjoying the demon’s attentions as he was thrashing around and screaming at the top of his lungs while trying to escape the smaller man’s hold on his wings and the back of his neck. The demon had torn his pants off and was trying to force the Nester onto all fours.

Lucifer saw red and his rational mind slipped into the back ground as he let out a loud battle cry and dove.

 

~*****~

 

            _Michael and Lucifer laughed as they chased after the two smaller children. Balthazar was only about nine and Gabriel was fifteen at the time but it was still great fun for the two twins to chase them._

_Castiel was there too but he was just absentmindedly reading on the porch. He had been a little scholar for longer than anyone cared to remember. It was peaceful on that afternoon but something was about to go horribly wrong and cause problems and issues that most people would have major issues dealing with._

_Metatron was the voice of the angel and demon councils on Earth and he was rather temperamental at times, like when his science devision had refused to release the new wonder drug._

_Prez-280 was a combination of chemicals and hormones that could be given to late bloomers or humans to force them to Present. Unfortunately it could also be used to allow people of quite a young age to present early which was a huge ethical issue that resulted in the drug being outlawed._

_Now Gabriel’s parents were on the council that had outlawed the drug and Michael and Lucifer’s parents were on the team that had reported the drug out of concern for children of all three races. So when Metatron passed the backyard carrying the last of the Prez-280 serum and saw the four children playing he snapped._

_“Hello, children, are your parents home?” The older angel asked as he leaned against the fence as to keep the spray-gun he was loading out of sight._

_The twins and Gabriel skidded to a halt and looked at the angel at the edge of the yard as Balthazar took his chance to sprint for the house. The three boys glanced at each other and moved towards the fence in a slightly cautions manner._

_“No, they’re at the store.” Michael said with big innocent blue eyes black hair tousled roughly._

_Metetron smirked and drought the spray-gun up fast. The vaporized serum was fast acting and the three fifteen year olds fell over and began to convulse. “Huh,” the angel said, cocking his head, “so it really does work on people before they are seventeen.”_

_That’s when the screaming started as two extra sets of wings burst from all three teens backs and Gabriel reached for Lucifer to try to comfort the other blonde._

 

~*****~

 

            Sam had dug down under the rock outcropping until the hole was big enough for him to roll his wings around in. Sighing he stripped his shirt off and tossed it onto the rock above his hole, if anyone had managed to track him they would think that the shirt was him because of how it smelled. Rubbing his wings in dirt would not only dampen his own surface scent but it would slow the flow of wing oil which held most of the pheromones that attracted a potential mate.

            Taking a deep breath the Nester inserted one wing into the hole and rubbed. He immediately stopped to whine, wings were very _sensitive_ to touch and moving the feathers around like that sent a bolt of pleasure up Sam’s spine. It had the added effect of his instincts screaming at the twenty-two year old for a mate to fill him up.

            Sam took another deep breath and bit his tongue as he continued to rub his wing across the dirt. Refolding the wing as he flipped over was a bit of a challenge but he managed it without embarrassing himself too much. Slowly and carefully he extended his right wing into the hole and began to rub it around in the dirt as well, biting back little shivers of pleasure.

            He’d been researching for this Flight for a few weeks and had tried work out a strategy to keep himself as unmated as possible. If Sam got old enough then the council would just let Sam find someone to mate with and have them mate in one of the fighting arenas or they’d just let him leave for Earth. That would be awesome.

            After all normal Protectors wouldn't let Sam do what he wanted to do. Most wouldn’t even let Sam get a job let alone be a lawyer. After all Michael kept Castiel on a short leash, but that was more about the Alistair scare than anything else.

            Dean had only got there in time to drag Castiel right from under that insane torture freak’s nose. Lucky thing to because that demon had killed his Breeder and his Nester after he found out that the poor Nester was barren. Of course the courts had declared him innocent because he’d left no evidence behind for the guard to collect but everyone knew he’d killed them.

            Inhaling sharply Sam sat up and stretched his wings gently. They looked fine and he should be able to fly if he wanted to but Sam would only do that as a last resort. The gigantic Nester stood up and rolled his shoulders to slot his wings into their place against his spine.

            Most demons liked to cause pain but it was normally only during sex to enhance the experience or in a BDSM setting with a safe word and a set of rules. Alistair wasn’t like that, he’d beaten his mates and there had been more than a few complaints from his colleagues about him being _way_ too physical with the humans in the Pit – a popular supernatural bar/club that allowed human patrons. No one in their right mind would let that particular demon mate them.

            Sam took one step towards the tree line and a weight crashed into him from behind. The Nester shrieked and flapped his wings as big red bat-like ones came into view. Sam whipped his head around getting a glimpse of a rat-like face and pitch black demon eyes.

            OH SHIT! IT WAS FUCKING ALISTAIR!

            “Your brother thought he could steal that little morsel out from under my nose. Well I’ll get him back,” Alistair said as he buried a hand in the Marginal Covets of Sam’s right wing and fisted it to pull. A shout of distressed pain left Sam’s lips as he was dragged onto the rock where he had thrown his shirt.

            A wing clamped down on the back of Sam’s neck and the demon started to fumble with Sam’s tightly belted pants. “Mating his precious baby brother would hurt him dearly, wouldn’t it?” Alistair said to no one in particular as he ripped through the fabric.

            The wing on the back of Sam’s neck wasn’t making him submissive in the least as his survival instincts over road the desire to breed. In hind sight it was probably a bad idea to have the butt plug in because this demon wouldn’t care about his comfort and would probably just shove in with the toy still in there.

            Sam screamed and thrashed as he tried to get the demon off of him or call for help. Someone! Anyone! Help!

            “Of course,” The demon said as he placed the hand that wasn’t tangled in Sam’s wing on the back of his neck and began to try and force Sam onto his knees, “you’re a bit to tame for my tastes, you’ll be easy to break, and then I’ll just have to kill you. That would show them. Then again I could just arrange for Michael to have a little accident after I kill you. How do you think Dean would respond to being my bi-“

            There was the sound of a battle cry from above cutting Alistair’s monologue off mid word as the demon whipped around to stare at the sky in wide eyed shock. It was just the distraction that Sam needed as the grip on his wing loosened and he bucked up to throw the smaller man off him. Then he scrambled to the edge of the rock and tried to imbed himself in the hole he’d made in order to dust bathe his wings.

            He waited, barely letting himself breathe as the dread in his stomach sank lower and his thoughts began to clear. Sam had just escaped Alistair by means of another Protector attacking the demon. When the cruel psychopath won the fight he was going to be **PISSED!**

            The terrified Nester was making estimates – if he should make a run for the trees, if Alistair could run at all, and if so, would the demon be more or less likely to kill him instead of simply mating him – when a Breeder stepped out from behind a tree with a cocksure look on his face.

He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a green denim jacket that looked like it was tailored to fit. Sam was pretty sure he was in his mid to late twenties as well. The hair on the Breeder’s head was like fine spun gold and – this made Sam blink rapidly and his Nester instincts scream in approval – the three sets of wings on the man’s back matched the color perfectly.

As Sam blinked in confusion and began to creep out for under the rock in the center of the clearing the Breeder took in a deep breath. He was scenting the air for any threat and what he smelled made his lip curl.

“ _Alistair_.” He growled under his breathe and looked around quickly. When he didn’t find the demon in sight he smiled and heard Lucifer’s scream of rage as well as the sound of battle he turned his attention back to the Nester kneeling nearby.

Sam tensed, ready for the Breeder to lunge at him and pin him but the Breeder just shook his head and huffed. He walked over to Sam at a casual pace as to not frighten the skittish looking brunette. The young Nester still tensed and gave a low warning growl in his chest. It was actually a rather impressive noise, deeper and with more base than some Protectors could manage. But the Breeder just sat down a few feet away from the Nester and waited for a reaction.

Slowly but at a steady pace Sam began to relax. “I’m Gabriel Novak. The Protector that’s beating Alistair to a pulp for you is my mate Lucifer Milton.” Gabriel introduced calmly.

“Sam.” The Nester replied quietly. His instincts where screaming for him to roll over and spread his legs for the shorter man, that was so not happening, Dean would never let him live it down.

“I’d offer you my coat but I don’t think it would cover much, Samsquatch.” Gabriel said as he glanced over at Sam, who promptly blushed and tried to maneuver his rear so it was facing away from the other man. “Oh, don’t do that, I was enjoying the view.” He whined teasingly.

Sam turned an even darker shade of red than he was five seconds ago. He was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he was naked… and that he was enjoying the other man’s attentions a little too much for his own liking. His dick was starting to stir in interest.

“Fuck you.” He muttered.

“Unfortunately that can’t happen,” Gabriel commented, “it’s been ten years since Luci and I cemented our bond, he can’t get it up for me at the moment.” He was pouting by the end of it.

Sam blinked and licked his lips in shock. “But, you’re-“

“Twenty-five, I know. Metatron decided to test the more… unethical properties of the Prez-280 on my mate, his brother, and me. Turns out that as long as you have started to hit puberty that stuff can make you Present early, hurts like a bitch though.” Gabriel said, watching as Sam began to edge closer to him.

Sam leaned in curiously and hummed. “So, you mated to Lucifer when you were fifteen years old?” He asked.

Gabriel snorted and smirked in an unsure way. “Yeah. The only people were really surprised by us two mating were Lucifer and I. We were so close as best friends that people just knew that we’d be mated.” The Breeder told him nonchalantly.

“That why you’re so short?” Sam asked with a grin on his face.

Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest in fake hurt and takes an offended sitting position. “I will have you know that I am not short!” He exclaimed.

Sam grinned. “Then what are you?” He asked.

Gabriel looked miffed for a minute and blinked at Sam. When the giant of a man next to him began to smile in one-up-man-ship he began to regain his composure. “I am fun sized!” He told the Nester.

Sam snorted. “Last I checked you weren’t a candy bar.” He said, eyes going to half-mast. Gabriel may not be a candy bar but Sam would not mind unwrapping him.

The Breeder frowned. “I can’t mate you, Sammy, not until Lucifer finishes defeating Alistair, he caught you first.” He said.

Sam grinned. “No, he didn’t. For a catch there must be a submission, I was still fighting when Lucifer distracted Alistair enough for me to escape.” He said as he slowly rose to his feet, grinning like a loon.

Gabriel blinked, slowly processing what the younger man had said as he scrambled to his feet. Sam took off at a dead run as Gabriel reached his feet and the other man grinned widely as he took off after the tall Nester.

Sam was in his element, running through the woods with wings partially extended and feet pounding into the forest floor. He was grinning happily and his instincts were quiet for the first time on a Flight. The trees blurred as Sam stopped paying attention, world narrowing to the Breeder behind him and the path in front of him. There were no other couples out here, just them, so Sam didn’t have to worry about someone trying to steal _his_ Breeder away.

He was free to run and run and run until the man behind him caught him. _If_ he caught him. Sam was fast and agile and any Breeder who couldn’t catch him was not going to be worth his time, even if they were an archangel.

TREE! Sam dodged around the offending obstacle in a flail of arms and wings that made the Breeder behind him laugh.

Oh, Sam was going to show him. There was a clearing up ahead, he could take off from there, no one he knew could out fly him in maneuvers or speed.

He sped up slightly to reach the clearing faster. When he did he jumped into the air, flapping his wings hard, and rose into the sky. The delight of the air under his wings only lasted for a few seconds when something grabbed him around the waist and drove him to the ground a few feet away from where he had taken off.

The Breeder who tackled him knew what the hell he was doing because he immediately grabbed the back of Sam’s neck with one hand. This made Sam go completely limp in a matter of milliseconds unlike what happened with Alistair, who had made the Nester panic.

“Shh, Shh. There you go, Sammy, relax.” Gabriel said calmly.

Sam relaxed further and melted into the forest floor with a happy little hum. Gabriel removed Sam’s shirt with a slow gentleness that very few people should be able to manage at this point. The Nester was grateful though, as the shirt he was wearing was enchanted to slip through wings but if you pulled it off too fast there was a weird tugging sensation on his wings that Sam really didn’t like.

Gabriel kissed Sam’s shoulder, slow, wet press of lips and tongue. He hummed in contentment as Sam lifted his hips towards him. “There you go, kiddo, work with me.” Gabriel said as he slowly trailed his hand to the crease of Sam’s ass.

When his fingers met plastic Gabriel blinked and frowned in confusion, glancing down. What he saw made his mouth go dry and he swallowed convulsively.

“Sam, are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?” Gabriel asked breathily as he tried to breath.

Sam’s entire body flushed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the Breeder behind him. He fidgeted but didn’t move to get up or try to make a run for it, he had already submitted to the more dominant man and there was no urge to test him anymore. “My brother-in-law gave it to me. Keeps my scent from being too obvious.” He muttered under his breathe and turned back around to stare at the ground.

Gabriel sucked in a deep breath as his already hard cock pulsed in lust. Damn the kid was hot. “Remind me to thank him later.” He said in a half choked voice and gave into his urged.

Sam gasped as Gabriel nuzzled in between the Nester’s cheeks and lapped at Sam’s balls. He purred happily and sucked one of the soft, round objects into his mouth. They taste like skin and sweat and the salty-sweetness that was just strictly _Sam._ Gabriel loved the taste, he wanted to swallow the taste down and memorize it until it was imprinted into his very being. Unfortunately Sam’s balls were proportional to the rest of Sam’s body and too big for both of them to fit inside Gabriel’s mouth at the same time.

But Gabriel bet that Sam’s slick tasted just as good, if not better than his skin because it was his Nester essence. Hmm, speaking of which…

“You’re wet aren’t you, all dripping and warm from your body heat. If I take this,” Gabriel flicked the butt plug for emphases, “out right now it will all just pore right out of you, won’t it?” He asked in a low, ruff voice.

Sam’s breath hitched and he nodded vigorously as his chest drops to the forest floor, only his arms protected the Nester’s face from twigs and dirt. His wings gave a gentle flap, arching and puffing up to show off the underlying highlights in the chocolate brown and beige feathers.

Gabriel grinned cockily and wrapped his fingers around the dark blue plug. He rubbed the ring of muscles holding tightly to the base of the plastic toy and Sam squirmed, whimpering in pleasure at the feeling of tender muscles being stimulated.

Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth Gabriel took a very shaky breath and pulled. Sam whined at the tug on his ring and then the widest part slipped through causing the larger man to keen at the loss of stretch. The rest of the plug slipped out gently and easily.

The Breeder grinned as he laid the toy down on Sam’s discarded shirt and pulled the Nester’s cheeks apart to watch the slick practically _pore_ out of the slightly pink hole. It was a bit hard to watch because Sam was squirming around and keening in either discomfort, embarrassment, or need. Gabriel was pretty sure that it was some combination of the three because the younger man was both flushing bright red and displaying for the Breeder holding on to his ass.

Grinning widely the blonde leaned forward and licked a wet swipe up the crease of Sam’s ass. The owner of the fine piece of ass he is currently licking shoots up slightly with a yelp and Gabriel reaches up with one hand to clamp on to the back of the Nester’s neck. The man under the Breeder instantly melted as another swipe was licked up his ass.

Sam tasted amazing and the little shivers that raced up his spine made the Breeder purr happily. He pulled away after a few minutes and reared up to place hands on either side of the large man’s sides, gently rubbing his rock hard erection against Sam’s crack.

The head of Gabriel’s penis caught against Sam’s rim, making him whine. “Shh, Samsquatch, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” He said and the Nester underneath him relaxes into the ground.

Slowly he began to push into the warm, wet, _blissful_ hole. Gabriel hummed happily and Sam gave a relieved sigh as the thick length slid further into the Nester’s hungry hole.

When Lucifer showed up to the mating of his submissives, Sam had cum twice and Gabriel was still going strong on his first. He grinned happily as he watched Gabriel’s knot begin to form and catch at the edge of Sam’s well used hole. He loved watching Gabriel as he came, it was a beautiful show and he’d never gotten to see the other angel claim someone before. It was hot and was getting Lucifer going faster than the fight had.

His shiny new erection pressed up against his fly and he was very glad that they finally got a Nester to claim for themselves. This one had run, too. He had bolted and had to be really trying because he would not have gotten this far away from the rock clearing otherwise.

Lucifer was immensely satisfied by the prospect of Gabriel having a good chase and the fact that he had to fight to get the Nester for themselves. Pride and contentment both swelled in the archangel’s chest causing him to grin. He was immensely happy.

The Protector watched as Gabriel’s eyes rolled up into his head and his mouth opened in a soundless shout as he came. The Nester underneath him moaned happily and the muscles in his back melted even further into a pile of mush on the ground. It was a beautiful and satisfying sight as Lucifer pushed off of the tree to walk forward.

Gabriel settled against Sam’s back but managed to slowly turn his head to grin happily at his Protector. It was a big dopey grin that was so unlike his normal cocky one that it was on a completely different end of the spectrum of expression that Gabe could manage. “Hey, Luci. This is Sam. He may look like a moose but he’s all muscle.” The very happy angel said.

“You are high.” Lucifer commented as he walked towards the two angels on the other side of the clearing.

“You would be too if you just had a piece of this fine Nester’s ass.” Gabriel said in a happy voice.

Lucifer sat down next to the pair and brushed his hand across Gabriel’s forehead to get the hair out of his eyes. He was sticky with sweat and the white winged archangel made a face at the amount of water he had lost.

“You are drinking a lot of water when we get home, I do not want you fainting on me.” Lucifer said causing the Breeder on next to him to whine.

“Can’t I just have soda or a smoothie?” Gabriel whined at him.

“No.” Lucifer scolded. “In less that’s a fruit smoothie which, knowing you, isn’t what you meant. Now, help me get this pretty thing off his knees, he has to be aching considering how hard you pounded him.”

Gabriel pouted at him but slid his arms under Sam’s stomach and lifted his body up as Lucifer tugged on the brunette’s shoulders. They managed to get Sam upright and sitting on Gabriel’s lap so that Lucifer could look at the Nester’s face.

Lucifer smiled at the slightly glazed look to the bigger man’s face and the almost sex hair that the kid had. “Hey there. What’s your name?” he asked as he grinned happily.

“Sam.” The Nester said in a daze.

“Alright, Sam, I’m Lucifer. I’m going to have to claim you now, but I don’t want to hurt you. Do you hear me?” He asked.

Sam nodded at him with a happy, sleepy look on his face. When Lucifer didn’t continue talking Sam scrunched up his face a bit. “Yes, I hear you.” He said with an epic bitch face that made Lucifer grin.

“Good,” Lucifer said, “we have two options. Option one is for me to fuck your mouth. Option two is for me to rub off on you and stick the head of my dick in your ass when I cum.”

Sam moaned as Gabriel pouted. “I didn’t pound him that hard.” He complained as Lucifer rolled his eyes at them both.

“Yes, but you knotted him and he’s cum twice already. He’s probably sore.” Lucifer retorted as Gabriel slowly began to slip out of Sam’s ass, cock softening and knot reseeding.

“Mouth.” Sam moaned as he squirmed to get Gabriel out of his hole faster.

“Please tell me you remembered to prep him.” Lucifer said as he stood, unbuttoning his pants, and took a step closer to the two other men. Sam lunged forward and took the Protector’s dick into his mouth and began suckling happily.

“He had a butt plug in.” Gabriel said, eyes watching Sam intently. “His brother-in-law gave it to him.”

“Hmm – Oh fuck – God – that’s hot!” Lucifer moaned as Sam deep throated him.

“You’re going to blow right away, aren’t you?” Gabriel asked. “It’s been too long since you last got off.”

“Yeah – Fuck Sam, do that again.” Lucifer moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head, knees going weak.

Gabriel’s mouth went dry when he saw Sam swallow repeatedly around Lucifer and he licked his lips. The Protector fell to his knees and wrapped himself around the two other people in his mated group.

An hour later Sam clambered out of the pile of people and grabbed his shirt, blushing massively at the sight of the butt plug sitting innocently in the grass. Gabriel whined and squirmed towards him, making a face at the cum drying on his jeans. Lucifer growled in annoyance and wrapped himself around Gabriel more firmly.

“Guys, the warning bells are going to start ringing soon.” Sam said as he started to dig a hole discreetly in an attempt to bury the butt plug.

“Tired!” Gabriel whined and reached for Sam weakly.

Lucifer just sighed and sat up. “Come on, Gabe, it’s time to get up. I do not want whoever comes out to get us to see our Nester’s fine ass.” He told the whiny man and then looked up at Sam. “He does this a lot, it’s the amount of sugar he eats I swear.”

Sam snorted and shook his head as he stood up, his shirt barely falling low enough to cover his cock. Lucifer licked his lips, even soft that thing was huge. Lucifer would not mind having that pounding into him.

Yeah he liked getting fucked. So what! He liked filling and being filled with his mates. He enjoyed pitching more than catching but catching was still fun.

Then, Lucifer thought of all the people who could look at his mate’s exposed flesh when they got back and his instincts yelled at him to get some clothes on the man. The Protector took a deep breath and held it for several seconds.

“We’re going to have to stop by the clothes tent as well.” He said carefully and Sam blushed as he nodded. That blush was fucking adorable.

“Carry me.” Gabriel whined and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waste, wings folded neatly against his back. This made Sam chuckle under his breath and Lucifer shake his head in irritated amusement.

When they got back to the main square Gabriel was half asleep, Lucifer was grumpy, and Sam was fully dressed, even if the sweat pants are a bit tight. Everyone was staring at them, not even bothering to hide it. They were whispering as well.

“The tall one, he’s a Breeder-“

“-doesn’t deserve-“

“-two archangels in one group-“

“Shut up, you idjits.” A gruff voice said and Sam perked up from the slouch he had been coiling down into since the whispers started.

Bobby Singer pushed through the crowd, a grumpy expression on the older man’s face. They angels and demons in the crowd parted like water around a rock. Bobby was a hunter that had lived for a lot longer than the life expectancy of most in his line of work and no one messed with him, he was too valuable to the community.

Lucifer was instantly alert and defensive as he watched the approaching angel with apprehension. He was in full on Protector mode having picked up on Sam’s nervousness and embarrassment earlier. Bobby just snorted at him.

“Sam, tell your idjit Protector to stand down, don’t make me shoot him.” The man said in a matter of fact voice.

Sam nodded quickly and grabbed Lucifer’s arm to get him to look up at the taller man. “Hey, Luce, this is Bobby, my surrogate father. Bobby, this is my Protector Lucifer.” Sam said in a hesitant tone.

Bobby rolled his eyes as Lucifer slid out of his fighting stance. “I can see that, idjit. I could see that when you walked into the square with him on full alert. Go find somewhere to sleep kid, I’ll deal with announcement of you three’s mating. Who’s the pipsqueak?” He asked, gesturing towards Gabriel with his chin.

“He’s Gabriel, my Breeder.” Sam said, shrugging and trying not to dislodge Sam from his shoulder. He grinned dopily as Bobby shook his head and went back through the crowd.

“Your place or ours?” Gabriel asked, directly into Sam’s ear.

“Yours, my brother’s Nester is pregnant with their first kid.” Sam said with a long sigh.

The other two men’s eyes went wide. “Oh yeah, let’s go to our place. I am not dealing with an overprotective Protector and Breeder at this time in the evening.” Lucifer said as he turned to head towards his house on the east end of town.

 

~*****~

 

            When Sam woke up that morning it was to Gabriel on his chest and Lucifer curled up into his side. He purred happily and stretched causing Gabriel to make a noise of protest at the movement.

            “It’s too early to get up!” Gabriel whined at him and snuggled further into his chest.

            Sam snorted and chuckled as he petted his hair away from his forehead. He glanced at the clock. “It’s half past eleven. My brother is going to start worrying.” He said as he looked down at the older man.

            Gabriel sat up like a gunshot had gone off. “Let’s go then, I do not want an overprotective brother on my case.” He said and rolled out of the bed, morning wood bouncing up to hit his stomach as he raced for the bathroom.

            Lucifer groaned into Sam’s shoulder and yawned. “Make sure he jacks off otherwise he is going to be insufferable today.” Lucifer said as he began to sit up.

            Sam laughed. “I don’t think he’ll be able to resist.” He said as he began to kick the sheets off of his legs.

            Lucifer licked his lips and dragged his gaze over Sam’s exquisite body. His morning wood twitched in interest. “Not with you around anyway. He is going to be raw.” The white winged angel commented as he ogled his new mate.

            Sam did a full body flush and squirmed. “I’m not anything special.” He murmured under his breath.

            Lucifer chuckled. “Do you have any idea how many Nesters we’ve chased? Zero, before you. As soon as we got anywhere near any of them they would just land and spread. None of them let us fly them.” He said in a frustrated tone.

            Sam frowned up at him and his eyebrows furrowed adorably. “What happened to instinct?” He asked. “A Nester’s first instinct is to fly and lead a chase even if it’s for only a short period of time.”

            “Nester suppressants.” Gabriel said from the doorway, wrapped in a towel and looking flushed. “Most Nesters take them these days so they don’t have to deal with the issue of hormone overload the next day.”

            Sam gagged. “Dean would kill me! Dad wouldn’t give a shit, but Dean would kill me! Those things can cause infertility and miscarriages!” The Nester shouted in a disgusted voice.

            There was silence for a bit and then everyone moved to get dressed. They did not want to think about that comment anymore and Dean bursting in on them while they were half-dressed to defend his little brother’s honor was not an image Sam wanted to contemplate.

            They grabbed breakfast – donuts at Gabriel’s request – and headed down the street at a quick, steady pace. Everyone stared. Two archangels walking with the overgrown Nester, of course people were staring at them as they walked down the streets.

            By the time they were finally at the door to Sam’s house on the southern end of town Lucifer was grumpy, Gabriel had convinced Sam to let him hang off the taller man’s shoulders, and Sam was trying to pretend he was two inches tall. It would be funny if it wasn’t so… mortifying to watch a gorgeous man try and pretend that he wasn’t worthy of being looked at.

            Taking a deep breath Sam knocked on his door and it was almost instantly ripped open, almost off its hinges with the urgency of the person behind the door.

            “Sammy! I was worried!” Dean began yelling almost instantly, eyes wide with worry. “You know you need to come immediately after the Flights! You don’t know who might- Who is this?!” He snapped, eyes narrowed when he finally noticed Gabriel and Lucifer.

            Sam took a deep breath. “Hi, Dean. I, um, uh, got caught yesterday.” He said as he stared at the floor.

            Dean frowned as he put two and two together, humming in thought. “So these are your mates.” He said green wings coming up in a slightly defensive posture. “Names?”

            Lucifer stepped forward and extended his hand towards Sam’s older brother. “I’m Lucifer Milton and the idiot hanging off your brother is Gabriel Novak.” He said formally.

            Dean’s frown deepened slightly and took the other man’s hand. “Dean Winchester.” He said and then a grin broke out on his face. He turned to yell into the kitchen. “Hey, Mike! Guess who Sam dragged home with him!” he called.

            “Dean, you do not need to yell.” Michael said calmly as he walked into seeing range of the door and stopped dead to stare at the three people in the doorway. “Lucifer.” He whispered and then he grinned. “Brother!” The Protector yelled and strode towards the door to wrap his twin up in his arms.

            “Mikey! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Lucifer said as he hugged the other man beck.

            Gabriel grinned. “I didn’t know you got back from Earth, Mike.” He said as he lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder.

            “Yeah,” Michael said as he put his twin down, “well my Nester is pregnant and Sammy was going to send in an application to go down to Earth if he hadn’t been caught in this Flight, it looks like that won’t be necessary anymore though.”

            Gabriel and Lucifer nodded understandably. Fledglings weren’t born healthy if they were born on Earth, there wasn’t enough ambient life energy down there to sustain a healthy angel or demon fetus. Hybrids, for some weird reason that science hadn’t uncovered yet, were fine outside of the constant energy loop of the Ether but full blooded babies weren’t.

            “You mated Cas last Flight didn’t you?” Gabriel asked. They hadn’t stayed in contact much since all three had rather high paying jobs that required a lot off their time put they made sure they sent letters as often as they possibly could.

            Michael nodded and gave a wide grin. “Well, looks like we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other then.” He said.

            Dean and Sam both had matching looks of confusion on their faces as they watched the scene unfold but Sam’s was diminishing in strength by the second. He was starting to put two and two together while Dean started to relax into the fact that his Protector knew the people who were now mated to his baby brother.

            Sam gave a snort and then started laughing hysterically as Dean looked at him like he was insane. “Dude, we got mated to brothers!” Sam said and disintegrated into giggles.

            Gabriel chuckled happily as he and Sam entered the house so Dean could close the door to stop people from watching them. “Yep! Mikey and Luci are twins and Cassie’s my little bro!” The short blonde said as he bounced on his heels.

            “Oh, dear lord. Like the town doesn’t get enough gossip about us as it is!” Dean exclaimed in exasperation. “Now we have three archangels in the family.”

            There was a pause and then dean broke out into a giant grin that turned into a smirk halfway through appearing. Then he turned his head towards the ceiling. “Take that, Councilman Walker! Sam is worthy of a proper mate you pompous, self-righteous dick.” He yelled at the ceiling.

            Sam looked at Dean with a face that said “I am not related to you” very clearly and he blinked very slowly. “You are aware that Cas isn’t going to let you touch him for a week after that, right?” He said and watched Dean sag slightly.

            “Damn it.” Dean muttered.


End file.
